world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrow Niadis
Your name is MERROW NIADIS, HEIR TO THE THRONE and future EMPEROR. Assuming you can live that long. You are fighting an ONGOING BATTLE with your predecessor, THE CONDESCE for control of the empire, and while you hate her with every ounce of your tyrian purple blood, you have a great degree of respect and admiration for her that has dangerously caliginous undertones--especially considering you’re both trying to kill one another. It’s not healthy. While you know yourself to be INHERENTLY SUPERIOR to all non-Tyrian trolls, humans, and whatever else might exist in the universe, and that you have a DIVINE RIGHT to command these inferior beings (or at least the trolls--you’ll have to deal with the humans after you’re the Condesce), you also have a DIVINE RESPONSIBILITY to do right by those who are loyal to you, and you take it as a PERSONAL INSULT if an enemy manages to kill or injure one of your underlings. Those who have pledged their loyalty to you are your subjects, and you jealously guard your subjects. And subjugating them is really for their own good anyway--these peasants can barely keep themselves alive without the guidance of a strong ruler. You take betrayal of loyalties to be a PRETTY BIG DEAL, and earning your forgiveness after such treachery is an uphill battle. When you are not planning your coup, you like to play STRATEGY GAMES. You are an ENTHUSIASTIC FLARP SEEDER, and have developed a reputation for making scenarios that are far more deadly than they at first appear. You also, secretly, enjoy SOAP OPERAS, both the obviously superior troll soap operas and the inferior-but-charming human ones. Anything dripping with over-the-top emotion and relationship drama, really. This is, however, a GUILTY PLEASURE. You wear an INCREDIBLY GAUDY SCARF that you’ve had since you were a grub. You’re not entirely sure where it came from (you find it hard to believe that your HORRIBLE MATRIARCH would have been so generous), but it comforts you in times of stress. You have an interest in FASHION, though your taste in clothes tends to make you look ridiculous, and tends toward “Dark Lord” chic as seen through the eyes of a colorblind mad man. You are, however, completely convinced that you are an expert on the matter. Your trollian handle is aspiringArchon, and YOU ALWAYS SPEAK LOUDLY, USING THE ROYAL "WE," AND WITH PERFECT DICTION AND PUNCTUATION. ANYTHING LESS WOULD BE UNKINGLY. You wield SCEPTERKIND, as a symbol of your royal authority. Life Before SBurb/SGrub Merrow has a very complicated relationship with his mother, the Condesce. He has a great deal respect for her, but also has a deep desire to overthrow her in a bloody coup. He inherently despises many of the institutions and hobbies she holds dear, though admits her sense of color coordination is dynamite. Friends Merrow would tell you he doesn't have friends so much as he has TRUSTED SUBORDINATES. However, he does guard these subordinates jealously, though he claims that this is only because their lives are his to do with what he will, and no one else has the right to do so. *Charactersheet *Alchemy